Talk:Season 2/@comment-36378090-20180805052618
So far, season 2 of 'Raven's Home' has been perfection. 9/10 stars. The Falcon and The Raven: Part One was a very nice way to start off a second season. One of the best season premieres I’ve seen from Disney channel. Very funny and nostalgic. Part two was not only hilarious, but it told us that no matter what, we’re all important. That’s as real as it gets. 10/10. Because: Histerical episode. Raven and Chelsea are back at it. This episode histerically presented that we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, as it blocks our bonds and creates unnecessary relationships. 9/10. Cop To It: Not the most hilarious episode, but of course, it was v funny. I’m not all about that Mitch character, he’s ok. He’s kinda cute too. The episode had various lessons. First, doing something wrong and then keeping quiet about is definitely not okay. Second, don’t draw automatic conclusions on people as it may hurt feelings. Third, Mitch’s character can actauly show kids how annoying they can be and how they def shouldn’t act, so I’m gonna give them some points on that. 8/10. Weirder Things: Ok, this was beyond hilarious. Sometimes you gotta be aware of what’s happening around you though, especially these days. Listening is very important. 9/10. The Missteps: Funny ep. Tess and Nia are bffs, and when bffs fight, it kinda gets to me. So I really loved how this ep got to me. But Raven did her job as a mom and helped them become friends again in quite an Intresting way. But of course, that’s Raven 4 u. 10/10. All Sewn Up: Funny, But not as funny as previous episodes such as Dream Moms, Weirder Things, and Because. The twists and turns of the episode made it quite an engrossing episode. 8/10. Oh Father, Where Art Thou?: This episode was very funny. Very thrilling to see Devon return. Touching when Devon and Nia finally reunited. 10/10. The Trouble With Levi: Ok, I laughed SO hard! This was one of the funniest things I’ve seen in so, so long! But Booker and Levi fighting really got to me. But this episode was awesome. And bffs should learn to set their boundaries for each other, and I know a lot of people who are going to do this after watching this episode. 10/10. Head Over Wheels: Hilarious ep. Have empathy and feel for those who lack the great things you have. Very, very good lesson. I feel like this is what the world needs to understand right now. But Levi and Booker don’t have to dig too deep to get a girl to notice them more. 9/10. The Most Intresting Mom in the World: Kid’s only love, want and appreciate the ‘cool’ and flashy things that they think will make them better, which is what I can’t stand about kids. No one is better or worse than anyone anyway. Raven talking to that little boy really was important, and more important to me than ever. This was a great and awesome mid-season Finale. 10/10. But yea, anyway, an average star rating for this season (for me) would be around a 9/10. Very raw and amazing. Better in comparison to season 1, which I gave around a 8/10.